Mageía: Um mundo encantado
by Kotori Uchiha
Summary: Em um mundo magico, criaturas vivem em paz, até que uma antiga organização resolve dominar Mageía, e os guerreiros lendarios devem deter essa organização. FICHAS ENCERRADAS.
1. Chapter 1

**Um mundo diferente...**

_Olhou para as águas de cristal liquido e as arvores de marfim e ouro..._

**... Com criaturas diferentes...**

_Encantou-se com a beleza da elfa a sua frente..._

**... E vários objetivos diferentes...**

_-Eu vou ser o líder dos guerreiros!_

**... Unem-se por um motivo principal...**

_-Vou ter que me juntar aos vampiros?_

**... A salvação do mundo deles.**

_-CUIDADOO!_

**E hora dos sucessores dos guerreiros lendários se unirem!**

Yo turma! Bem, eu estou fazendo outra historia de fichas! A ficha tem que ser assim:

Nome: O nome do personagem, não importa o tamanho

Criatura: Que criatura é? Pode ser fada, elfo, sereia, vampiro, tanto faz.

Aparência: Se e alto, baixo, gordo, se tem asas, cor da cauda, e por ai vai.

Historia: Detalhes viu!

Personalidade: Se é estourada, calma, quieta, etc.

Manipula algo?: Se manipula a água, a terra, essas coisas.

Alguma arma?: Se tem espadas, arco e flecha, livro de magia, etc.

Posso mudar algo?: Ai, diz se tenho direito de mudar algo. Mas atenção: e tudo mesmo!

Bem, no caso de casais, vou analisar os personagens e sóó no fim, vai aparecer com quem fica. Nem a dona do personagem não pode saber.

Ah, e fale qual casal deve ser, ok?

Bem, o prazo das fichas é até dia 11.

Beijos com mel, coca-cola, e chocolate!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo turma! Bem, aqui estou eu, e agora é hora de... saber quem entrou na fic! Ai vai a turma da fic!:

1ª Pessoa:

Nome: Megumi Trainem

Criatura: Fada/Humana

Aparência : Sedosos cabelos azuis escuros, dois palmos abaixo da quadril, das raízes até a metade é todo liso, e dali para baixo é cheio de cachos bem definidos e longos, a franja repicada fica sempre para o lado esquerdo. Os olhos são verde-claro, envolto por cílios longos e grossos, a sobrancelha fina é bem feita, a pele branca como a neve, e as bochechas levemente avermelhadas naturalmente, a boca pequena e os lábios médios e vermelhos, o nariz levemente empinado, pequeno e fino, mede 1,60 de altura e está em perfeita forma, com curvas nos lugares certos, cintura fina, coxas fartas e moldadas, seios grandes, bumbum médio, mãos e pés delicados, covinhas nos cantos da boca. As asas dela são Brancas/Transparentes com pequenos reflexos de todas as cores, dependendo do ponto em que o Sol bate, com pequenos desenhos intricados de flores entrelaçadas brancas. Costuma usar o cabelo em diferentes penteados, dos mais estranhos aos mais comuns.

Historia: Quando Megumi nasceu, sua mãe acabou por falecer, não sem antes a deixar com uma Velha Anciã do povo das fadas, essa mulher era a única que sabia da verdadeira história do nascimento de Megumi. Sua mãe havia se apaixonado por um humano quando passeava pela floresta, com medo de assustá-lo, ela acabou por esconder suas asas e se aproximar, ambos se apaixonaram rapidamente, e tiveram um relacionamento as escondidas, já que essa era uma das regras dela, ele mesmo não entendendo o porque acabou por aceitar, quando Aya (sua mãe) soube que estava grávida não teve outra opção a não ser contar a verdade a Kakashi(seu pai),que obviamente não acreditou, para provar que era verdade, ela acabou por mostrar suas asas a ele, que ficou chocado, com medo do que ela era, ele maltratou-a e disse que nunca mais queria vê-la na vida, para logo depois ir embora e não voltar mais. Aya ficou arrasada por muito tempo, mais sabia que teria que seguir em frente sozinha, foi quando conheceu a Anciã, e contou toda a sua história a ela. Megumi cresceu como uma fada normal, rodeada de amigos e aprontando muitas, tratava Humi (Anciã) como uma avó, a mesma nunca contou a verdade para Megumi, a tratando como se fosse sua neta mesmo e nunca falou o nome de sua mãe para ela. Certa vez, resolveu sair e achou uma garota, que dizia ir para uma casa abandonada na praia, porque falavam que lá viviam seres místicos como ela. A garota se chamava Flora, que chamou Megumi para ir com ela. Megumi pediu a Humi, que deixou. Depois que foi transportada para Mageía, conheceu um humano perdido que estava a procura de sua amada fada, ambos ficaram amigos e ele contou sua história para ela, a mesma prometeu ajudá-lo a encontrar a tal fada, sem saber que ele era seu pai.

Personalidade: Megumi é uma pessoa agitada, não gosta de ficar parada e nem de monotonias, odeia regras e não se importa de forma alguma em quebrar quantas forem possíveis em um curto espaço de tempo. Não admite de maneira alguma que tentem mandar nela (só escuta Humi mesmo),sabe que é dona de si mesmo e faz questão de jogar na cara da pessoa, é desastrada, está sempre caindo, trombando nas pessoas, sim, ela tem um grande problema com o equilíbrio, perdendo, quebrando, esquecendo objetos, esquecendo fatos e datas importantes, principalmente seus compromissos, as vezes se perde no mundo da Lua e fica lá até que alguém a desperte, curiosa ao extremo, está sempre se metendo em encrencas por enfiar o nariz onde não é chamada, mais ela não liga mesmo, amigável e leal, se ela for com a cara de alguém, ela irá até o fim pela mesma, não importando o que lhe aconteça. Mandona e briguenta costuma ser facilmente tirada do sério, intelectual, gosta de ler muito e por esse fator pode conversar sobre os mais variados assuntos e estar atualizada. Teimosa, quando coloca algo na cabeça, ninguém, e repito, ninguém consegue tirar, por mais que ela esteja errada e saiba disso, simplesmente não da o braço a torcer. É uma boa garota apesar de tudo, está sempre pronta para ajudar as pessoas e vive com um sorriso estampado na cara.

Manipula algo?:Conversa com as Plantas, e manipula a água e o ar.

Alguma arma?:Uma adaga branca e um livro de magia.

2ª Pessoa:

Nome: Flora Eliz Tsukyno

Criatura: Humana, mas ela apresenta poderes semelhantes aos de uma ninfa da floresta

Aparência: Ela é alta, pele clara e olhos castanhos bem claros, mas as vezes possuem uma semelhança com verde. Seus cabelos são bem cacheados e descem em cascata bem definidas até os pés, porém ela usa os cabelos presos em uma grande trança e um dispositivo mágico em forma de borboleta que segura suas madeixas até a cintura, porém quando sem o acessório, seus cabelos ficam até os pés. Dificilmente usa os cabelos soltos, mas fica imensamente bela com eles soltos. Usa óculos, quase não enxerga sem eles, se os perder só enxerga se a pessoa chegar bem perto. Seus cabelos são castanhos bem claros, tendo alguns fios que lhe dão um brilho dourado, mas há aqueles que digam ter visto seus cabelos semelhante as folhas de árvores, ficando em um verde belo. Ela possuí uma sombra lilás natural sobre os olhos, que esconde com magia. Usa uma saia preta comprida até a canela, uma blusa azul escuro de manga comprida e solta no corpo. Geralmente anda de tênis que lhe dá uma aparência desleixada e meio feia, mesmo assim possui uma beleza original que só de perto pode ser percebida.

Historia: Ela sempre viveu com os pais, e por seu pai se humano todos consideravam que o restante da família também era. Mas sua mãe é uma ninfa das flores que foi salva pelo humano que ganhou seu coração. A pequena Lis herdou os poderes da mãe e mesmo sem perceber tem uma inclinação grande pela natureza e sempre cultiva flores bela. Devido a ligação com a natureza, se ela for quebrada ou destruída é como se isso ocorresse com seu corpo e ela sente muita dor. Seus pais descobriram que ela tinha os poderes da ninfa quando umas crianças quebraram os galhos de uma árvore e a pequena começou a gritar com a mão no ouvido pedindo para que fizessem algo para a árvore parar de chorar, ela estava com muita dor. Ela sempre se alimenta de vegetais e tem vários bichos de estimação, mas nunca descobriu quem era realmente. Então vende suas flores para as pessoas, com um sorriso doce na face, quando questionada sobre o porquê das flore serem bonitas, ela diz que é o amor, por não saber que são seus poderes de ninfa. Ela descobre sua verdadeira origem quando em um incidente, um ataque de algumas pessoas ela vê algumas pessoas serem feridas e para salvar uma criança com seu bicho ela manipula as plantas fazendo com que as arvores protejam a criança e a ela. Sua mão atravessa o peito do inimigo e ela pode sentir o coração dele em suas mãos, ela podia atravessar o quee ra organico, mas não tinha coragem de tirar a vida de ninguém. Após o incidente ela tenta fugir de seus poderes e tenta se isolar do mundo, afinal ela quase matou uma pessoa e não era digna de seus poderes. Seus pais tentam a ajudar a vencer esse trauma.

Personalidade: é extremamente doce e gentil, muito paciente e tímida. Porém passou a ser triste apos quase matar uma pessoa, mesmo ele sendo inimigo. Ela acha que todos merecem uma segunda chance. É uma sonhadora e amante da natureza e dos animais, já pensou em encontrar a pessoa ideal, mas agora foge de todos que se aproximem dela, acha não ser digna de viver no mundo e tem medo que outros se machuquem perto dela.

Manipula algo?: Manipula a terra e as florestas, podendo fazer as plantas lhe obedecerem e usa-las para se proteger. Ela manipula flores também usando um vendaval como ataque. Usa animais e as plantas podem ouvir sua voz e vir em seu socorro.

Alguma arma?: Possui um báculo mágico, com um anel com inscrições estranhas de prata e uma flor de lótus na base do anel.

3ªpessoa:

Nome: Alysia Cordelia

Criatura: sereia

Aparência: Na aparência humana tem membros longos e esguios, cintura fina e seios medianos para fartos ( redondos e empinados sem parecerem melancias sabe... ) sua pele e branca e aveludada, seus cabelos são longos e lisos ( com leves ondulações por não serem penteados com frequência ) chegando ate a cintura, em um tom loiro claro levemente dourado, sua face e delicada com nariz pequena e arrebitado e uma boca carnuda e desenhada naturalmente rosada, seus olhos são amendoados e com cílios fartos mas claros, e a íris de um azul esverdeado absurdamente claro e gélido. Como sereia, sua pele e pálida de um tom levemente acinzentado fria e dura, suas unhas são como garras extremamente afiadas e resistentes, seus dentes são afiados e a boca pode se rasgar levemente para os lados, seus cabelos são brancos e longos, e seus olhos azul gelo, a cor ocupa todo o globo ocular, não discernindo pupila de íris ou da parte branca, e tudo do mesmo tom, sua cauda e longa e ágil como de uma longa serpente marinha, sendo de um tom azul metálico variando de nuances mais escura ate prata. Quanto mais fundo vai, mais 'bestial' sua aparência de torna. ( fica mais humana na superfície da agua, tendo a aparência modificada de acordo com o esforço que faz em batalha também ). Na forma humana, usa apenas um camisão branco simples, enquanto como sereia tem os seios expostos, mas o cabelo e enfeitado por uma tiara de corais metálicos e joias preciosas.

Historia: Alysia e a filha do rei dos mares de Mageía, ao contrario do esperado, não foi criada como uma princesa e sim como a sucessora de um trono, estudando mais táticas de batalhas do que como se portar em uma situação social. Seu pai tem um temperamento violento, e Alysia puxou bastante a ele, tendo da mãe apenas a bela aparência. Há cerca de alguns meses, tendo alguns de seus iguais foram emboscados, e acabou se 'sacrificando' para que estes escapassem, o que a fez cair na armadilha de humanos, que a afastando da agua e drenando sua força vital, a mantiveram desde então em um grande aquário em um castelo como uma peca de arte, um objeto a ser admirado pelos que passavam, seu temperamento e habilidades foram mantidas sobre controle por um mago com ajuda de um cordão enfeitiçado ( mais para uma coleira ), a impedindo de escapar, e o reino por ser bem distante do mar, torna difícil para esta ser localizada pelo pai. Esta presa lá desde então, como um bicho de estimação.

Personalidade: Sua personalidade e mutável como as aguas do mar. E quieta mas explosiva, não e de gritar, mas sim de tomar atitude. Costuma ser impulsiva em suas ações, ríspida sem motivo aparente, mas amável da mesma forma. Se mantem em silencio e observa, mas quando toma a frente, e violenta e imprevisível. E apesar das aparências e do comportamento seco e bem impaciente.

Manipula algo?: Manipula agua, gelo, suas lagrimas tem poder de cura aos outros. Obtém energia vital tanto do mar quanto de relações sexuais com humanos.

Alguma arma?: Um 'apito' ( uma concha que usa como pendente no cordão ) com o qual convoca diversos monstros e bestas do mar a sua vontade, apesar de não ter aprendido a controla-los ainda. Costuma atacar de mãos limpas, com as garras, raramente utiliza o tridente que fica como pingente em sua pulseira de corais na mão esquerda.

4ª Pessoa:

Nome: Eizan Fixit

Criatura: elfo

Aparência: Cabelos loiros e lisos até a altura dos ombros, com mechas na frente das orelhas, olhos verdes, pele clara, orelhas pontudas, corpo sarado e 1,70m. Usa uma camisa cavada branca, bermuda azul-escuro na altura dos joelhos e sandálias de couro.

Historia: Filho único de elfos incrivelmente ricos, era o futuro herdeiro. Mas o desaparecimento de seus pais fez todos pensarem que estavam mortos. Então seu tio cuidaria da fortuna, enquanto Eizan ficaria aos cuidados de uma babá até que completasse a maior idade. O principal objetivo de seu tio era eliminar o sobrinho e ser o único herdeiro, só que a babá traiu sua confiança e levou Eizan para longe dele, criando-o na favela até ele ficar mais velho. Eizan não conhece seus pais e muito menos tem ideia da fortuna que é sua por direito, mas sabe que os primeiros estão vivos e quer ficar mais forte para poder encontrá-los.

Personalidade: Eizan é um rapaz fiel, amigável e determinado, a ponto de arriscar a vida por seu objetivo: encontrar seus pais. Não pensa muito em vida amorosa, gostando igualmente de ter amizade com homens e mulheres. E mesmo que goste de uma garota no sentido amoroso, não mudaria seu jeito de ser por causa dela. Também é muito teimoso, fazendo com que ele discuta com as pessoas de vez em quando, mas sempre escuta o que eles tem a dizer (mesmo que não concorde depois).

Manipula algo?: Manipula o ar e o fogo.

Alguma arma?: Arco e flecha ou um bastão

5ª Pessoa:

Nome: Romy Marie Augustine

Criatura: Humana/Sereia.

Aparência: Como humana: Pele branca com as bochechas levemente rosadas, cabelos negros feito carvão lisos que vão até a cintura com uma franja de lado. Tem olhos vermelhos que esconde usando lentes de contato castanhas, mas tem que colocar novas a cada 2 horas, senão elas perdem a cor e seus olhos voltam a ficar vermelhos. 1,59m de altura, 56 quilos, corpo proporcional para a altura. Rosto redondo com sobrancelhas finas, lábios volumosos, olhos amendoados e nariz levemente arrebitado.

Como sereia: Quando se transforma, ganha uma cauda verde-esmeralda metálica, suas unhas crescem e seus caninos ficam mais afiados. Suas pupilas viram linhas verticais, como uma cobra e seus olhos ficam permanentemente vermelhos. A pele fica mais clara e aparecem algumas tatuagens negras cheia de linhas intrincadas e espirais ao longo dos braços.

Historia: Romy é filha de uma sereia e um humano. Quando seus pais se conheceram, seu pai, um humano racista que não gostava de seres mágicos chamado Klaus, se apaixonou instantaneamente pela sua mãe, a sereia Kya, que também se apaixonou. Como tinha escondido sua cauda, ele não tinha percebido que ela era uma sereia, e pensou que ela era uma humana normal. Depois de passarem a noite juntos ela revelou que ela era uma sereia e que estava disposta a ir contra as regras mágicas só para ficar com ele. O amor que ele pensou ter por ela simplesmente evaporou, ficou tão irritado que até tentou espancar Kya, que se defendeu com seus poderes e foi embora. Tempo depois, ela descobriu que estava grávida e quando o bebê nasceu, ela o mandou para Klaus porque não poderia cuidar da criança no mar. Romy morou com seu pai até os 9 anos, depois disso fugiu porque não aguentava mais ser maltratada e espancada todos os dias. Foi morar em uma mansão abandonada perto da praia, onde vários jovens sem lugar para morar moravam. Conheceu seus melhores amigos lá. Quando completou onze anos, seus poderes de sereia começaram a se desenvolver: sempre que ficava molhada lhe aparecia uma cauda, quando ficava com raiva a água ao seu redor ficava agitada, respirava em baixo d'água e conseguia entender o que os animais marinhos falavam. Assim que descobriu esses dons, procurou sua avó paterna, Anna-Mae, que gostava muito dela e ela lhe explicou sua história e a ajudou a controlar seus poderes. Agora com 15, ela consegue se controlar e ficar com a cauda só quando ela quiser e manipula a água corretamente. Sua avó conhecia um pouco sobre magia e acabou ensinado a ela. Quase nunca usa seus poderes porque não gosta deles e faz lembrar-se de sua mãe que a abandonou e que teve contato. Descobriu recentemente que seu pai virou caçador de seres mágicos e que estava a procura dela para matá-la.

Personalidade: Tem pavio curto, vive falando besteiras e é muito impaciente. As pessoas costumam dizer que é insensível só porque não pensa duas vezes antes de falar o que passa pela sua cabeça. É rebelde e adora comprar briga com quem aparecer na frente. É muito irônica e não gosta de seguir regras. Apesar de tudo, é uma amiga leal e sincera e não pensa duas vezes em entrar em uma briga para defender as pessoas que ama. Não sabe lidar muito bem com seus sentimentos, já que é cheia deles. Não gosta de sua família por parte de mãe e tenta passar bem longe de lugares onde sabe que vivem sereias. Odeia sua mãe com todas as forças e a culpa pelas coisas que estão acontecendo com ela nesse momento. Esse ódio todo, na verdade, é porque sente falta de uma figura materna que não seja sua avó. Apesar de odiar sua família, quando descobre sobre a guerra, não se intimida e vai lutar ao lado de criaturas mágica, como ela.

Manipula algo? Manipula a água, consegue respirar embaixo d'água, fala com animais marinhos, consegue deixar humanos em transe por alguns minutos e criaturas mágicas apenas por alguns segundos, dependendo da força do outro ser.

Armas: Tem arco e flecha que quase nunca usa. Prefere usar uma adaga de prata que está sempre carregando para todo o lado, caso precise se defender.

6ª Pessoa:

Nome: Tsu-chan (ninguém sabe o verdadeiro nome dela)

Criatura: Empusa

Aparência: na verdade, é um monstro (a noite), mas ninguém imagina isso já que durante o dia ela é uma linda moça, de estatura mediana, longos cabelos pretos, olhos tão escuros quanto o cabelo e uma pele perfeita. Atrás dos longos cílios esconde uma alma podre. Nem magra, nem gorda. O forte dela é mesmo o rosto, não o corpo.

História: é uma criatura que a noite (por isso o apelido Tsuki, que é lua em japonês) vira horrível e persegue pessoas para servir de presa. A mãe dela era uma criatura dessas também, mas o pai dela... Bem, ela nunca conheceu o pai, pois a mãe deu uma de viúva negra no homem. A mãe dela morreu cedo, por isso ela teve que se criar. Mas deu tudo "certo" e hoje ela frequenta os lugares como todos. Mas o fundo, ela gostaria de ser normal.

Personalidade: calma, pacifica, fala muito, mas em tom baixo... Não é tímida, mas não é extrovertida. Apenas o necessário para ser normal.

Manipulação: nada

Arma: nada.

7ª Pessoa:

Nome: Lancelott Edsawrch

Criatura: semi-youkai

Aparência: Alto. Magro. Sardas. Olhos caramelo. Cabelo escuro. Lábios finos. Nariz levemente arrebitado. Tem uma tatuagem de cobra no dorso. Um semblante sério, misterioso e arrebatador. Em uma palavra? Irresistível.

História: ele era um youkai fodão. Mas devido a sua má conduta, seus poderes foram reduzidos, temporariamente. Mas ele poderá ter seus poderes de volta se, em menos de um ano, fizer uma verdadeira boa ação, sem se importar com a volta dos poderes. Ele nunca chegou a conhecer seus progenitores, mas isso nunca foi problema. Na verdade, nada nunca incomodou ele... Seu único problema? Seu ódio por humanos. Tem verdadeiro nojo, por algum fato passado.

Personalidade: orgulhoso. Arrogante. Galante. Indiferente. Interesseiro. Prepotente. Presunçoso. Metido. Sem alma. Incapaz de compreender. Uma atitude? Ou é do jeito dele, ou não é de jeito nenhum.

Arma: um anel com veneno, que usa no dedo do meio da mão esquerda.

8ª Pessoa:

Nome: Saki Kyoyama (só lhe chamam Saki)

Criatura: Fada

Aparência: Os cabelos de Saki praticamente tocam os joelhos. São ruivos, num tom incrivelmente vermelho semelhante a sangue e ela mantém-lhes presos numa trança ou num rabo de cavalo que passa da cintura. A sua pele é bastante clara e suave, mas as bochechas tem um ligeiro tom corado. Os olhos são uma mistura de verde-azulado e emoldurado por grossas pestanas negras. É baixinha, com apenas 1.56, mas tem um corpo curvilíneo (seios grandes, bumbum médio e cintura fina). Normalmente usa um vestido justo preto pelas coxas de alças finas com chamas vermelhas no fim. Calça uns sapatos sem salto pretos estilo bailarina. Tem um colar de prata ao pescoço com uma pedra castanha-avermelhada que pertenceu á sua mãe. As asas vermelhas e laranjas só aparecem quando ela deseja voar.

Historia: Saki é filha de um casal de fadas. O pai Furuichi, mestre do elemento vento, nunca lhe ligou muito por ter desejado um filho, no entanto, orgulhava-se que Saki começasse a manipular os elementos desde muito cedo. A mãe Freya, uma fada do fogo, amava-a como se fosse a única coisa no mundo. Começara a treiná-la ás escondidas do pai desde muito cedo, querendo que ela manipulasse com exatidão o seu elemento. No entanto, quando Saki tinha dez anos, eles foram atacados por vampiros e ela foi a única que conseguiu escapar ao esconder-se num compartimento secreto da casa. Depois disso começou a treinar sozinha com o objetivo de matar todos os vampiros que cruzassem o seu caminho, só não esperava apaixonar-se por um deles.

Personalidade: Ela é calma e não se envolve muito nas conversas dos outros e apenas se mete quando algo lhe chama realmente a atenção. É bastante observadora e analista. Quando irritada, tem um péssimo feitio e queima tudo em redor. Tem pavor de regras e fica furiosa quando tentam mandar nela. Não gosta quando a contrariam e é bastante orgulhosa.

Manipula algo?: Saki é uma manipuladora do fogo e do vento, apesar de preferir usar o fogo, consegue mudar o vento de acordo com a sua vontade, mesmo que não tão perfeitamente .

Alguma arma?: Duas katanas que trás presas ás costas.

9ª Pessoa:

Nome: Charlotte Fontaine

Criatura: Bruxa

Aparência: Longos cabelos na cor vinho que vai até o cotovelo, lisos e com franja até a sobrancelha; olhos violeta, boca cheia e nariz pequeno; rosto redondo; seios fartos, quadril largo e bumbum médio.

Historia: Charlotte perdeu o pai aos 13 quando alguns homens invadiram sua casa para escravizá-los e usar seus poderes, mas todos lutaram e vencerem. Antes da morte do seu pai ele deixou um Sai (arma) que passa de geração a geração. Após a morte de seu pai, Charlotte foi criada pela mãe e os avós e passou os outros anos treinando sua magia, mas Charlotte ainda tem medo de se apegar a alguém e perdê-la de novo.

Personalidade: Charlotte é do tipo estourada e que detesta ser contrariada, tem um 'jeito próprio' de resolver as coisas e sempre ameaçando a tudo e a todos, mas Charlotte também adora alguém a quem dar carinho e atenção, protege seus amigos com tudo o que pode e sempre 'dá uma de mãe'.

Manipula algo?: Faz todo o tipo de feitiço

Alguma arma?: Além da varinha ela tem uma adaga que fica presa ao cinto e o sai que fica na bota.

10ª Pessoa:

Nome: Masoto Yoona

Criatura: Sereia.

Aparência: Humana: Estatura mediana, coxas torneada, cintura delgada, seios proporcionais ao seu corpo, nem muito grandes e nem muito pequenos. Pele branca com as bochechas rosadas, nariz fino, cabelos longos, ondulados, castanho claros, chegando até um pouco abaixo da cintura, com uma franja de lado que de vez em quando insiste em cair sobre os olhos cor de mel, praticamente amarelos.

Sereia: Ganha uma cauda laranja, suas unhas crescem, os caninos também. Sua pele fica um pouco mais pálida e os olhos ficam mais claros ainda, num amarelo cintilante.

Historia: Filha de uma sereia com um humano, Yoona nasceu em terras em que sereias eram constantemente caçadas por pescadores do reino, por isso sempre viveram escondidas, se refugiando no mar. Mas inesperadamente, um dia Yoona envolveu-se com um menino da superfície e foi traída por ele, que revelou a localização das sereias, que foram cruelmente atacadas. Yoona se perdeu de sua mãe e de todas as outras sereias, foi encontrada desacordada na praia por uma mulher, que desde então cuida dela e a ajuda a controlar e entender melhor os seus poderes. Essa mulher também a ajuda a esconder o segredo de que Yoona é sereia, pois a cidade está infestada de caçadores. Desde então Yoona vive com essa mulher, por quem sente um grande carinho, mas nunca deixa de procurar pela sua verdadeira mãe.

Personalidade: Um pouco calada, ela gosta de comunicar-se pelo seu olhar. Quando está de bom-humor é uma pessoa agradável, e geralmente ela é bem sarcástica e irônica. Já quando está estressada, não há quem a segure! É uma garota com um humor muito instável, tem horas em que está feliz, de bom humor, porém ela pode se estressar a qualquer minuto por qualquer motivo, por mais bobo que seja. Seu forte é fazer provocações. Apesar de aparentar se uma mulher forte, ela também tem sentimentos, e a ideia de se apaixonar por alguém a assusta, pois tem medo de se ferir, e a ideia de que sua felicidade depende apenas de uma pessoa a revolta. Por isso tenta esconder a qualquer custo. Apesar de tudo ela é bastante orgulhosa, gosta de ser independente, odeia que alguém tenta protege-la. De começo ela parece ser bem fria, mas é apenas timidez. Yoona demora muito pra confiar nas pessoas e parece bem fechada, mas a verdade é que ela põe barreiras e por dentro está esperando alguém derruba-las.

Manipula algo?: Fogo. E consegue comunicar-se com os animais, e tem um certo conhecimento sobre plantas medicinais.

Alguma arma?: Usa uma adaga e um arco e flecha.

11ª Pessoa:

Nome: Natysumi Fuyuu Minatte

Criatura: Elfa

Aparência: Orelhas um pouco pontudas, nariz pequeno e gorducho, olhos verde água cristalinos quase transparentes, cabelos ruivos/alaranjados até os ombros lisos, pele muito clara, usa sempre um vestido leve e lilás e para batalhas um short bege até os joelhos e regata branca colada ao corpo, 1,60 de altura.

Historia: Seu pai a abandonou junto a sua mãe aos 4 anos, a mesma viveu sempre cuidando da mãe que era doente. Determinada a mesma saiu em viagem em busca de uma cura para a mãe e deixou a mesma sobre cuidados de uma enfermeira. A enfermeira pediu em troca uma grande quantia em ouro e com dificuldade Natysumi a pagou e partiu prometendo voltar em 8 luas cheias. Ao longo de sua jornada aprendeu o dominação de água e com isso seus poderes de cura. Voltou para sua casa em uma pequena vila. Encontrou sua mãe morta, a enfermeira a qual julgava honesta havia deixado sua mãe para morrer e fugiu com o dinheiro. Des de então jurou não confiar em mais ninguém e com seus poderes de cura aprimorados e sem finalidade agora com sua mãe morta decidiu que iria aprimorar suas técnicas em batalha e se vingar.

Personalidade: Quieta, calada, diante de amigos (que são raríssimos) fica tímida.

Manipula algo?: Como dito em sua história: água

Alguma arma?:Bem, dez de que resolveu aprimorar suas técnicas de batalha usa suas duas espadas leves e compridas feitas com o cristal mais resistente e puro de Magnólia (sua cidade natal).

12ª Pessoa:

Nome:Katherine

Criatura: Vampira

Aparência: Loira com cabelos até a abaixo da cintura, olhos azuis escuros e brilhantes, nariz fino, pele clara, vestido preto colado até a cintura e armado no fim até um pouco acima dos joelhos, para batalhas um short jeans curto e uma camiseta branca com uma menina emo no meio (), meias e manguinhas listradas (ela muda de roxo e preto, vermelho e preto e branco e preto) ou pode trocar as meias listradas por meia arrastão.

Historia: Ela era uma vampira sangue puro e seu pai era uma pessoa poderosa na comunidade dos vampiros. Katherine sempre foi uma menina rebelde e não aceitava seguir todas aquelas regras que seu pai lhe impunha. Sua mãe era submissa demais então não defendia a filha e não reclamava. Quando seu pai arrumou um casamento arranjado pra beneficio próprio foi a gota d' água então fugiu de casa.

Personalidade: Tem personalidade forte, é extrovertida, divertida criativa e mal-humorada algumas vezes.

Manipula algo?: Desenvolveu a estranha capacidade de controlar as trevas quando ápices em seu humor, mesmo sendo uma vampira.

Alguma arma?: Adaga.

13ª Pessoa:

Nome: Lawliet

Criatura: Vampiro

Aparência: 1,80 de altura, cabelos negros e curtos bem antes dos ombros lisos e repicados, olhos cinza.

Historia: Vindo de uma antiga e tradicional família de Feuer, que foi exilada, não há mais detalhes.

Personalidade: Frio, calculista.

Manipula algo?:Fogo

Alguma arma?: Espada de duas mãos negra.

14ª Pessoa:

Nome: Selena Armén

Criatura: Elfa

Aparência: Tem a pele clara, mas não pálida. Seus olhos são grandes e cinzentos, muito brilhantes. Seus cabelos são muito lisos, chegam até seu quadril, loiros bem claros, quase chegam ao branco. É baixa, tem 1,55cm, e magra, bem pequena. Suas mãos são delicadas, seus lábios são carnudos, e as orelhas são grandes e pontudas. Sempre usa tiaras, pulseiras, brincos e colares de prata, e vestidos suntuosos.

Historia: É a herdeira da família Armén, graças à sua irmã que recusou o título e negou a família. É tratada como uma verdadeira rainha, com diversos criados, e é cobrada para ser a "dama perfeita" na mesma medida. Tem que passar por estudos puxados, lições de estratégia para comandar as "cavalarias" da família.. E, apesar de viver no luxo, se sente insegura quanto a suas responsabilidades, pois acha que não será uma boa líder.

Personalidade: É gentil, tímida, insegura. Fica chateada e magoada facilmente, mas por causa de sua posição, é obrigada a engolir o choro e disfarçar suas emoções muitas vezes. Adora sua irmã, mas é proibida de vê-la por ela ter renegado a família. Não quer decepcionar seus parentes, por isso aceitou o título de herdeira, mas na verdade ela não se sente segura em comandar o clã. Sente vergonha facilmente, mas está aprendendo a controlar o rubor nas bochechas que insiste em vir quando conhece alguma pessoa nova.

Manipula algo?: Tem visões do futuro quando usa de um feitiço, e consegue sentir o que as árvores e plantas sentem.

Alguma arma?: Tem uma bacia de pedra branca em uma sala, onde ela conjura a magia do clã. Dentro da bacia, Selena põe água de uma fonte da casa, diz o encantamento, e imagens sobre o futuro aparecem na água. Só ela consegue usar esse feitiço como herdeira Armén.

15ª Pessoa:

Nome: Alana Armén (como negou a família, responde somente por Alana)

Criatura: Elfa

Aparência: É alta e magra, bem esguia. Possui cabelos castanho-avermelhados, bem lisos, que chegam pouco antes da cintura. Ela sempre prende as mexas da frente em duas tranças finas na parte de trás do cabelo, ou usa uma trança alta. Seus olhos são castanhos, no mesmo tom dos cabelos, ligeiramente puxados, envoltos por cílios grossos. Sua pele é clara e sem marcas, excluindo uma cicatriz pequena na bochecha esquerda. Seus lábios são finos e rosados. É forte, apesar de magra, e possui curvas suaves. Suas orelhas são grandes e bem pontudas, Alana não usa jóias, e raramente usa vestidos e saias, preferindo roupas masculinas e práticas para treinamento e batalha.

Historia: Nasceu numa família nobre, sendo irmã mais velha de outra elfa, e, portanto, a herdeira natural. Sempre foi educada para ser uma dama, já que seria a líder do clã, mas descobriu desde cedo que odiava os modos de dama, as roupas, as regras de etiqueta, as tarefas domésticas, tudo! Além de não ver sentido algum na hierarquia, de uns serem mais importantes que outros. Então, recusou o título de herdeira e negou a família, para desgosto e indignação dos outros membros, e se alistou para o Exército como arqueira.

Personalidade: É quieta, conversa muito pouco, é inteligente e controlada. Quando se irrita, guarda para si o ódio e só exprime sua frustração quando está só. É muito séria, aparenta ser arrogante, mas na verdade não se importa em obedecer algum superior, embora quando discorda de alguma medida, faz o possível para ser ouvida. É decidida e prática. Adora sua irmã, mas não gosta da família, principalmente por proibi-la de vê-la. Odeia ser menosprezada por ser mulher, e quando é subestimada, faz de tudo para provar sua força.

Manipula algo?: Consegue se comunicar com animais, e tem visão de águia, o que a ajuda (e muito) a acertar o alvo com suas flechas.

Alguma arma?: Tem um arco e alforja com centenas de flechas, que ela mesma faz.

16ª Pessoa:

Nome: Irina Wieland

Criatura: Humana.

Aparência: Os cabelos são longos e ondulados, caindo negros até a cintura. Tem a pele macia e muito clara e um rosto delicado. Seus olhos são grandes e verdes, o nariz levemente arrebitado e os lábios muito vermelhos. É alta e esguia. Costuma enfeitar o cabelo com tranças ou flores, e sempre está usando, no pescoço, o medalhão de sua famlília.

História: Irina é filha do chefe de uma pequena aldeia afastada do resto do mundo, onde sábios feiticeiros se isolavam para o estudo e aprimoramento de sua magia. Devido a sua beleza, ainda criança, foi prometida em casamento a Sachrimnir, o futuro chefe da aldeia. Porém, pouco antes do seu casamento, chegam à aldeia as notícias sobre a guerra em Mageía. Os feiticeiros que, assim como poderosos eram muito orgulhosos e arrogantes, se negaram a ajudar os guerreiros lendários, que eles julgavam ser brutos e ignorantes. Irina, que era aventureira e não se conformava em passar o resto da vida na aldeia ao lado de Sachrimnir, resolve fugir. Parte com Reyra, sua fiel eguinha prateada (?) para ajudar a salvar Mageía com sua feitiçaria. Partem, em sua busca, o pai e o seu noivo.

Personalidade: Irina tem uma personalidade alegre e irreverente. Chama atenção, além de sua beleza, por sua inteligência e coragem .Sabe conversar sobre qualquer assunto e quase sempre está de bom humor. Entretanto ainda conserva alguns traços da rispidez e do orgulho do seu povo.

Manipula: Irina domina com perfeição as artes de cura. Também sabe manipular o gelo, e pode se comunicar com os animais.

Alguma arma: Sua arma está oculta dentro do medalhão de sua família.

17ª Pessoa:

Nome: Violeta

Criatura: Fada dos elementos!

Aparência: Tem e pele morena brilhante, corpo escultural, olhos violetas vivissimos, boca carnuda, quando na forma pequena tem 20 cm, na sua forma do tamanho humano tem 1,65, tem cabelos longos que chegam perto do joelho, são de um violeta escuro, são totalmente ondulados, usa um vestido branco tomara que caia colado em cima e solto em baixo, vai até um pouco acima do joelho, tem tipo um cinto solto de prata e usa um colar e uma tiara prateada, no colar tem uma pedra trasnparente que seu pai lhe deu, tem asas transparentes mas com suaves fios prateados nela!

Historia: Filha de um pai fada e uma mãe normal, Violeta cresceu sendo rejeitada pelas fadas, devido ao fato de sua mãe ser humana, quando tinha seus 3 anos seu pai morreu, sua mãe teve que pega-la para cria-la antes que as fadas a matassem, descobriu seus poderes quando criança, sua mãe a ajudou um pouco a treinar apesar de não ser fada, vive com sua mãe até hoje, porém está e muito doente!

Personalidade: E calma, tranquila, controlada mas não leva desaforo pra casa, e devido a isso muitas vezes se descontrola, expondo seus poderes, vive mudando de casa, e brincalhona, extrovertida e compreensiva, gosta de se impor mas sabe ouvir.

Manipula algo?: Os 4 elementos principais: Água, Fogo, Terra e Ar.

Alguma arma?: Não usa nenhum tipo de arma!

18ª Pessoa ( A minha!):

Nome: Angel Tsubasa

Criatura: Anjo

Aparência: Angel tem cabelos dourados meio alaranjados, olhos de um rosa levemente dourado, nariz fino meio arrebitado, boca carnuda naturalmente vermelha e a pele de um branco parecido com o dos Hyuuga's. Suas asas são de penas brancas com varias penas de um lilás bem claro. Esta sempre com um vestido de um ombro só, branco com fios dourados, com um pedaço bem grande de cetim em volta da cintura e quadril. Usa um colar que parece duas asas em volta do pescoço. Tem uma espécie de símbolo de uma águia com asas abertas na parte de trás do pescoço.

Historia: Angel era de uma família de camponeses de classe media. Um dia seus pais foram assassinados por demônios. Os anjos, para acalmar a fúria, raiva e tristeza da garota, enviaram um casal de anjos para cuidar dela e lhe deram poderes de uma anja para ela fazer o bem e poupar as pessoas daquele sofrimento. Aos 10 anos os anjos decidiram por em prova a lealdade e a bondade de Angel, a fazendo decidir se os pais voltavam à vida ou se as crianças de uma vila eram poupadas do sofrimento de verem os pais morrerem. Angel, bondosa como somente ela, resolveu escolher a ultima opção e recebeu uma benção final, o poder de trazer almas para voltarem aos corpos ou para acompanhar alguém. Antes de ir embora, ganhou o colar com a essência das almas dos pais.

Personalidade: Por causa da morte dos pais, ela e compreensiva e carinhosa, dá conselhos, e é uma mãezona de mão cheia, faz comidas deliciosas, e por causa do rosto angelical, entra em qualquer lugar e ganha qualquer coisa de graça.

Manipula algo?: Revive pessoas, manipula os animais, até os extintos ela ressuscita e utiliza.

Alguma arma?: Uma enorme espada com incrustações de ouro, ouro rosa e ouro branco com rubis que ganhou dos anjos e uma joia que tem no meio do colar que protege de qualquer feitiço ou arma.

19ª Pessoa:

Nome: Ariadne, do grego "A mais sagrada".

Criatura: Elfa.

Aparência: Ariadne é uma elfa de aparência jovem e esbelta. Alta e esguia, suas pernas levemente torneadas sustentam seu belo porte físico. A face bem contornada, de maçãs pouco rosadas, sustenta um nariz pequeno e bem delineado, lábios finos e longos cílios negros, que emolduram seus olhos de um tom de amarelo âmbar – que muito bem podem assumir uma aparência de ouro líquido (quando em tom de compreensão ou afabilidade) ou uma densa cor de enxofre (o que torna, nesses momentos, os olhos de Ariadne indecifráveis). Possui ainda longas e lisas madeixas esbranquiçadas, que, sob a incidência do sol, mais parecem apresentar uma coloração de madrepérola. São deixados sempre ao sabor do vento quando em períodos de paz, bem como presos em um alto rabo de cavalo nos momentos de batalhas, e seus fios, segundo a mesma, jamais foram cortados, adornando-lhe já a cintura, sempre envolvendo Ariadne em uma cascata de cabelos reluzentes.

A elfa ainda carrega consigo duas marcas de nascença. A primeira se encontra em sua testa, na forma de um "v" bastante aberto, que se assemelha a um pássaro alçando voo. Este é o símbolo característico de seu clã, que, misteriosamente, foi dizimado por um inimigo desconhecido. Já a segunda encontra-se na parte mais alta de seu braço direito, sendo esta na forma de uma estrela de seis pontas. Tal mancha marca Ariadne como uma figura lendária, pois ela seria a reencarnação de Áster, "a grande guia".

Quanto à sua vestimenta, a elfa costumava vestir, quando criança, um vestido amarelo claro que lhe ia até os joelhos, solto como as brisas do ar e reluzente como os raios de sol que tanto adorava. Porém, com o massacre de seu clã, passou a vestir apenas um conjunto de couro verde: um justo corpete, aberto levemente dos lados e trançado ali por fios, e uma saia do mesmo material levemente maior atrás, beijando-lhe as partes inferiores das coxas e expondo as mesmas dos lados. Ariadne veste ainda uma fina bermuda de algodão branco – extremamente curta – por baixo da saia, e botas de couro marrom que lhe alcançam também as coxas.

Utiliza-se ainda uma longa capa de veludo verde escuro, cujo grande capuz esconde totalmente as suas feições e as características (e até mesmo muito pontudas no caso de Ariadne) orelhas élficas.

Historia: Aridne nasceu em um dos clãs de elfos da floresta. Quando ainda muito bebê, foi descoberta em seu braço direito a marca da estrela Áster, "a grande guia". Isso a marcou como sendo a criança que traria junto consigo o espírito protetor e revolucionário do astro, e Ariadne foi então adorada por todos.

Desde pequena, a elfa viveu nas partes mais densas das florestas, em meio às árvores e fontes naturais que encontrava pelos bosques. Foi educada de modo a perceber o estado de espírito da Grande Mãe, a Natureza, e logo se comunicava com os animais e os elementos, sendo destes o ar o seu preferido, tendo Ariadne afeiçoado-se principalmente à Zéfiro, o vento Oeste.

Mesmo o povo élfico opondo-se a qualquer tipo de violência, seu avô Sinésio (do grego "Prudência, sabedoria") previu que haveria em breve uma grande guerra, e insistiu que Ariadne estivesse ao menos preparada para tal. Foi então que lhe foi ensinado a arte da luta corporal e do arco e flecha, e logo Ariadne tornou-se em ntais habilidades, bem como na caça.

Porém, a previsão de Sinésio mostrou-se verdadeira: em um dia como qualquer outro (mas sombrio para Ariadne), o seu clã foi totalmente massacrado por um inimigo desconhecido, incluindo o seu avô. Ariadne, ainda uma criança, era a única que não estava presente no momento, tendo ido brincar em meio às partes mais profundas do bosque com Zéfiro. Quando retornou, no entanto, encontrou apenas a destruição insana e os corpos de seus entes por toda a parte. Desde então, Ariadne sofreu uma grande transformação. Com a morte de todos aqueles que amava, a elfa passou a ser nômade, vagando por onde achasse necessário apenas em companhia das criaturas e entidades da natureza. Tornou-se fria e distante, uma Ariadne que ninguém jamais conhecera, e aprimorou suas técnicas para, por fim, jurar trazer a paz de volta àquelas terras enegrecidas pela guerra.

Personalidade: Ariadne sempre foi uma criança carinhosa e meiga, sempre despreocupada com a vida. Muito propensa a acidentes por sua natureza desprecavida, vivia caindo pela floresta, machucando-se seguidamente. Porém, aquilo nunca lhe arrancou qualquer lágrima ou mesmo apagou o belo sorriso que trazia no rosto. A aura de alegria e pureza que emanava através de sua figura, sempre envolta em um pequeno e radiante vestidinho amarelo, era capaz aquecer a todos no clã ao qual pertencia, e sua capacidade de fazer amigos era tamanha que não havia um elfo sequer que não adorasse a pequena.

Porém, após o massacre de seu clã, a pequena elfa viu-se só no mundo, sem qualquer amigo além dos animais com que cruzava e os ventos que lhe sussurravam aos ouvidos. Mas aquilo não era a mesma coisa: os animais sabiam, Zéfiro, o vento Oeste sabia e, acima de tudo, Ariadne sabia, mais do que ninguém.

Sem contato com sua raça, a elfa foi crescendo cada vez mais isolada, afastando-se de qualquer contato possível com os mais diferentes tipos de civilizações, mesmo a élfica. Tornou-se nômade, o que lhe garantia a solidão que necessitava: afinal, se não possuísse vínculo algum, jamais haveria de experimentar a dor da perda novamente, certo? Assim, tornou-se uma pessoa bastante forte, mas ao construir barreiras emocionais acabou por se tornar fria, distante e até mesmo calculista. Ao viver longe do contato com outras criaturas semelhantes a si perdeu também a sociabilidade natural que possuía quando pequena, passando a não saber lidar muito bem com qualquer tipo de emoções. Porém, com o tempo de convívio que passará a ter com as novas criaturas que vier a conhecer, Ariadne se tornará mais sociável, sendo que, pouco a pouco, passará a mostrar a todos o lado meigo e carinhoso que manteve encerrado dentro de si desde a sua infância.

Ariadne ainda é muito calma e equilibrada, sendo uma criatura de poucas palavras, geralmente silenciosa. Apesar de ter-se criado em meio a ninguém, manteve a educação lhe ensinada ainda na infância, demonstrando-se incrivelmente polida perante aos outros. Porém, mostra uma atitude por vezes autoritária em suas conversas com Zéfiro. O vento não se importa afinal, pois conhece a elfa desde pequena e sabe que aquela é apenas uma forma de ela se entreter.

É corajosa e age de forma naturalmente humilde. Entretanto, tem dificuldade de acreditar em qualquer criatura e de se entregar em uma relação, seja esta de amizade ou romântica. Isso se deve a ela ter um profundo e secreto medo de se machucar, e perder novamente a todos os que ela viria a amar: afinal Ariadne crescera assim, fechando-se para o mundo ao seu redor. Porém, quando confrontada por novas pessoas que insistem em ser suas amigas e manter contato com a mesma, Ariadne acaba cedendo, permitindo que elas adentrem em seu mundo recluso e aquecem o coração tão machucado da elfa de longas madeixas brilhantes.

Manipula algo?: Sendo uma elfa, uma entidade da floresta, tem amplo conhecimento a respeito dos elementos vitais que regem a natureza, estando especialmente afeiçoada ao ar e às suas massas e brisas. Um exemplo disso é a sua incrível capacidade de se comunicar com o vento que desejar, sendo o seu preferido Zéfiro, o vento Oeste. Sendo assim, foi concedido à Ariadne o impulso da brisa, o que a torna muito ágil e veloz, além é claro de lhe garantir uma leveza sobrenatural. Por fim, ainda é capaz de compreender e se comunicar com as mais diversas espécies de animais e, até mesmo, plantas, embora com estas seu dom seja incompleto – afinal Ariadne não tem a Terra como elemento principal –.

Alguma arma? Ariadne herdou de seu avô Sinésio apenas as histórias que o mesmo contava e o imponente arco que carrega sempre consigo. Entalhado pelo patriarca de uma das raízes da Salmakya, a imponente árvore-mãe "que rege toda a vida", foi recoberto por inscrições em auto-relevo na linguagem dos elfos, o que lhe dá um toque um tanto quanto especial. Sinésio também contou à Ariadne que o fio utilizado no arco seria um dos fios de cabelo da própria mãe natureza, que ele teve a felicidade de conhecer em uma única situação. A neta, mesmo não acreditando em tal fato, também não se encontra no direito de negá-lo, afinal tal fio é feito do material mais resistente e flexível que já Ariadne já encontrou.

Quanto às suas flechas, Ariadne tem apenas uma dúzia que foi esculpida junto do arco. Tais flechas são feita da mesma madeira da Salmakya, e carregam uma solução venenosa que Ariadne resolveu aplicar em suas pontas, a fim de maximizar o efeito destrutivo – pois, mesmo em favor da paz, Ariadne sabe que deverá se defender com tudo em tempos como aqueles de guerras –. Já o restante de suas flechas a elfa compra nos mercados e feiras das cidades, que visita com pouca frequência.

Ufa! Bem, agora e uns detalhes da historia, como é, aonde e o começo da historia, e tal.

- O primeiro capitulo vai ser numa casa abandonada na praia, e limpa, e só tem 50 quartos (!), e tem uma floresta com um campo vasto ao leste da casa.

- Todos os personagens estão nessa casa, porque eles fugiram por diferentes motivos.

- Não dou garantia de que os personagens vão sair ilesos da historia, eles ou vão se ferir gravemente ou vão morrer. Mais eles voltam a vida!

Bem, e só isso, até o próximo cap!

Kotori Uchiha.


	3. Chegando, o grande castelo Konoha!

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto_ não me pertence, mas o Gaara é meu presente de natal da HinaYagami, então nem vem! Ò.Ó9

Observou o rio calmo, transparente e delicado. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a brisa fresca e o cheiro de margaridas lhe invadiu as narinas. _Como Humi deve estar? _Pensou a azulada. Abriu os olhos verdes e observou os fios azuis dançarem ao sabor do vento. Ouviu passos e virou para o lado, observando a garota que se apoiou no parapeito da janela ao seu lado. Os cabelos castanhos, com um leve toque de caramelo, voavam conforme a brisa. Os olhos castanhos, que a dona dos olhos esmeralda jurava ás vezes ficarem verdes, observavam a vegetação que aparecia e rapidamente desaparecia. Usava um vestido branco com flores e um salto prata. Deu um sorriso e disse, de olhos fechados:

-Está com medo?

-Do que está falando, Megumi? – Perguntou a morena, inclinando a cabeça levemente.

-Que você tem medo do que pode acontecer, por causa dos seus poderes, estou certa Flora? – Perguntou Megumi, arqueando uma sobrancelha e olhando-a.

Com um longo suspiro, Flora a respondeu; - Megumi, você sabe disso. Eu tenho medo, não gosto de machucar alguém. Se eu não tivesse tirado minha mão, aquela pessoa teria morrido. Eu me sinto culpada por ter posto aquela vida em perigo.

-Mas não devia.

As duas observaram a porta do vagão, de um ferro muito duro, ser aberta e uma garota entrar. Os cabelos dourados estavam pesos num coque desarrumado, com fios escapando. Os olhos peculiarmente brancos emanavam tranquilidade. As asas brancas estavam pequenas e caídas, quase tocando o chão. Usava um vestido branco, de um só ombro, solto, com flores douradas bordadas. Um pedaço de fita de cetim lhe envolvia a cintura com um cinto. O salto branco ecoava em intervalos regulares. Dirigiu-se a uma das janelas e se sentou no parapeito, colocando a cabeça para fora. Deu um longo suspiro e colocou a cabeça para dentro e olhou Flora.

-Não devia se preocupar, afinal, você não fez por querer. Devia se sentir especial, poucas ninfas conseguem atravessar coisas orgânicas. Aquilo foi uma reação automática do corpo. Relaxe. – Terminou a loira, dando um sorriso.

-Angel, eu estou tentando colocar isso na cabecinha dela, mas ela simplesmente não me ouve! E, o que você veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou Megumi, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

-Vim avisar que estamos chegando, e que temos que ir logo para o vagão da frente. Esse vagão não é muito seguro.

Após dizer isso, as três foram para o vagão frontal, que estava com alguns jovens. Perto da porta estava uma garota de cabelos ruivos, longos, presos numa trança. Os olhos, uma mistura de verde com um pouco de azul, estavam a observar o (pouco) movimento no vagão. Usava um vestido preto, justo de alcinha, com chamas vermelhas na ponta. Um par de sapatos de bailarina pretos e um colar de prata com um pingente de uma pedra castanha avermelhada. Nas costas, uma mochila bege. De dentro dela saiam dois cabos, provavelmente de katanas.

Mais atrás estava um garoto, muito bonito por sinal. Os cabelos negros rebeldes emolduravam o rosto, cheio de sardinhas. Os olhos estavam fechados, provavelmente dormia. Usava uma t-shirt preta, uma calça jeans negra e tênis negros. Estava esparramado nas duas cadeiras, como um rei desleixado.

Ao lado da porta, uma garota de longos cabelos vinho, olhos violeta e pele clara desenhava num bloquinho qualquer. Usava uma camiseta branca, uma calça negra com um cinto negro também, donde pendia um Sai e botas de cano longo pretas. Os olhos, ora viam o desenho a sua frente, ora observavam a paisagem, ora olhavam para algum canto.

Entraram no vagão e se sentaram. Megumi e Flora começaram a conversar sobre coisas banais, enquanto Angel brincava com o cabelo.

Sentiram o trem desacelerar e o apito soar, alto, anunciando a chegada do trem. Angel se levantou, pegou a mala ao lado de sua cadeira e foi para a porta, ficando ao lado da ruiva. O trem parou na estação, abrindo as portas. Primeiro, a dona dos olhos brancos desceu e ficou ao lado da porta. Depois a ruiva da mochila bege, o garoto de cabelo negro, que agora mostrava os olhos caramelo, a outra ruiva, Megumi e Flora, as ultima duas com malas pretas. De relance, viu uma figura vir correndo. De inicio, achou ser um elfo verde super-crescido. Mas, olhando melhor, notou que era um humano. Muito estranho. O cabelo negro em formato de tigela e as sobrancelhas negras e grandes como taturanas deram arrepios em todas as garotas. Usava uma roupa colada no corpo todo, verde-berrante. E, quando estava a cinco metros deles, deu uma cambalhota (Que, para horror de todos, mostrou que a roupa era bem "coladinha" no bumbum) que não deu certo e caiu de cara no chão. Quando levantou, deum um sorriso brilhante e disse:

-Meus jovens, vocês são os que vêm das campinas de arvores claras, onde o sol se põe? – Perguntou o ser, observando cada um.

-Se você diz do lado oeste do continente, sim, viemos de lá. – Falou Angel, se perguntando se aquilo era uma mutação de homem com planta.

-Então vamos, pois a rainha aguarda! YOOOOOOOOOOOSH! A proposito, sou Maito Gai, a besta verde do castelo Konoha, o guardião da -AI!

O motivo do grito foi uma (Grande) pedra lançada por uma jovem de olhos negros e cabelos idênticos. Usava um kimono azul simples e sandálias de pau.

-Gai, da próxima vez, eu venho com o Kakashi. – Comentou a morena. Observou os jovens e deu um sorriso genuíno, dizendo simplesmente enquanto estendia a mão. – Prazer, Shizune, conselheira da rainha Tsunade e do rei Jiraya. Pois bem, vamos, a rainha anda muito impaciente ultimamente. – Comentou em voz baixa. Enquanto se afastava, Flora jurou estar faltando alguém.

**No castelo...**

O Grande Castelo Imperial de Mageía, conhecido por Konoha, era um grande edifício, que mostrava o esplendor daquela área. Fundado por Hashirama Senju, o castelo continha vários locais, como estábulos, cozinhas, sala de jantar, quartos, suítes, milhares de locais. O local em que se encontravam agora era a sala dos tronos, com vários tronos, pertencentes aos governadores de outras terras e aos reis que já haviam reinado. Nas paredes, vários quadros de pessoas importantes, como governantes que expandiram o território de Mageía, entre outras coisas. Atrás dos tronos, cinco quadros bem cuidados estavam pendurados. O primeiro mostrava o primeiro rei, Hashirama, o segundo rei, Tobirama, o terceiro, Sarutobi, o quarto, Minato, e o quinto, Jiraya.

No trono estava apenas o rei Jiraya, que conversava com um sapo mensageiro. O rei Jiraya tinha cabelos brancos longos, repicados, e um rosto meio velho. Ainda assim tinha um espirito jovial.

-... E Gamakichi descobriu que Pain entrou para essa tal Akatsuki com Konan. Não sabemos do paradeiro de Nagato. Mas Gamakichi...

-Jiraya-sama, eles chegaram.

Com essas palavras, Jiraya olhou os seis jovens e deu um sorriso. Se levantou e disse:

-Obrigado por terem comparecido, sou o Rei Jiraya, mas podem me chamar apenas de Jiraya. – Falou Jiraya, se curvando. Os outros, embaraçados, se curvaram também.

-Pois bem, Shizune, leve-os para os aposentos, depois volte aqui, tenho que fazer uma reunião.

-Sim, Jiraya-sama.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Alguém ai quer me matar? Oi, disse algo? Que? Pode repetir? Tutututututututu... xD**

**Ok, TODOS querem me matar, demoro um século pra postar um misero cap. que não mostra nem metade. E eu sei que tá uma porcaria. Mas fazer o que? **

**Qualquer erro, avisem!**

**Respondendo as reviews!**

**Com: Kotori**

Gabryelle P. Black: Jura? *o* Tecnicamente, será o primeiro cap, os outros 2 mal falam algo da historia. Espero que tenha gostado!

Beijinhos caramelizados!

Catherine3: É, gostei dela. Uma ficha boa, já entrou de cara!

Não foi , infelizmente. Na hora eu conseguiria, mas não deu. :'(

Tá aqui, espero que goste!

Beijinhos caramelizados!

Feer Uchiha: Sim, entrou, que bom que ficou happy!

De nada, e de quebra entrou nesse cap!

Aqui está, espero que goste, desculpe a demora. TTTOTTT

Beijinhos caramelizados!

Kibette-nee-chan: Yup! As duas!

Sure? Eu prefiro suspense. Já ouvi falar, é realmente bom?

Puts, na floresta eles não vão aprontar muita coisa, mas não posso dizer o mesmo para os outros lugares. xD

Beijinhos caramelizados!

Ane-chan: Yes!

De nada! Quer dizer que se eu não colocasse a Violeta você num acompanhava? O.õ

Aqui esta, aproveite! õ/

Beijinhos caramelizados!

Barnney Margarida: Sim, entrou!

Ok, anotado! *Anota no bloquinho*

Sim, notou a carga? . Tô ferrada.

Beijinhos caramelizados!

Miiih-chan: Sim, ela entrou, e com muito louvor! Rimou! #apanha

Que bom, felicidade das leitoras = Reviews. Viu que logica brilhante? *.*

Aqui esta! Espero que tenha gostado!

Beijinhos caramelizados!

**Bem, não vou ser cara de pau em pedir reviews, não sou digna, por isso...**

**GAARA!**

**Gaara: *Aparece com roupinha de neko maid* Quê que é?**

**Eu: Pedi reviews pra mim? *.***

**Gaara: *Arqueia a sobrancelha (ou quase, já que ele não tem)* Porque?**

**Eu: Porque se não pedir... *Aponta bazuca***

**Gaara: *Suando frio* Reviews, por favor, ou ela vai dar uma de Jigsaw aqui!**


End file.
